


there ain't nothin' like the first time

by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cait and Mac are great friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, John is so sweet, John is the best damn dealer in boston, Kidnapping, Past Drug Addiction, Piper is also a great friend but also a little shit, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Sex, hancock is not ghoul but still looks a little fucked up, i love john hancock more than i could possibly say, my google search history is fucked, no i have never done these drugs, reader is nick's niece, yes i used lyrics for the title get off my dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind/pseuds/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: Nick Valentine just wants his niece that helps him run his P.I Agency to ligthen up and have a good time for once in her life.  Where else could she learn to let loose than at his favorite bar, Goodneighbor, run by his old friend John McDonough.  The youngest son of the notorious McDonough crime family and self proclaimed Best Dealer in Boston.Getting dragged to a dive bar by her uncle makes Ash Valentine think she is going to spend a few hours drinking cheap beer and playing on her phone.  What she doesn't expect is the bar's handsome owner to offer her drugs and the best time of her life.Budding friendship quickly becomes a full blown love affair that brings much needed light to both of their lives and could end up being the difference between life and death.
Relationships: Deacon (Fallout)/Original Female Characters one sided, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Original Female Character(s), Nick Valentine & Original Female Character(s), Piper Wright & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Corrupting The Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I based John's physical appearance loosely on the "Handsome Hancock" Mod that shows him as half human. This fic has heavy drug use and metions of self harm so please understand that before moving on! I have never done hard drugs so these reactions could be totally wrong kids don't do drugs unless you're with people you trust.
> 
> I couldn't find Mayor McDonough's actual in game name so I'm just calling his James.

“Nicky Valentine, my favorite detective! What are you doin’ in my neck of the woods?”

The Goodneighbor bar was bustling with patrons on the cold, wet Boston Friday but it wasn’t hard to pick out the detective in his trench coat and peculiar amber eyes. He had been trying to flag down one of the bartenders with no luck but a quick flick of the hand from John brought Magnolia over to make sure he was taken care of. 

“Nice to see you, John. Haven’t been to Goodneighbor in awhile, needed the drink.” Valentine gave Mags a thankful smile for the two beers and added dryly, “was hoping I’d run into you actually.”

“Oh ya? Lookin’ to party for old times sakes? I got an 8 ball we can share.”

Nick tried to hide the smile that crept up on him at the offer. “No. Trying to get my niece to have fun. Moved up here to help me run my private eye business and all the girl does is work. Not that I should complain about that, but I’m worried for her.”

“Say no more, drinks on the house for you and her the rest of the night just make sure you tip my bartenders.”

“Thats mighty kind of you, but you know I’ll pay my tab out anyway. I was hoping you could say hi, maybe introduce her to some of the regulars? I’d owe you one if you got the girl to lighten up a little.”

“Corrupting the youth is my favorite hobby, Nicky. Consider it done.”

Asher Valentine sat on a stool across the bar unaware that her uncle had just sealed her fate for the rest of the night. Nick was the one who insisted on closing early even though there were folders still piled up around the office and clients to call about follow ups and so much fucking intel to go through. The thought of not getting to it- leaving it until Monday made her leg bounce on the stool with anxiety. It’s not like she  _ never  _ went out or had fun, it was just hard to pull herself away from work when she hadn’t met anyone in the city yet. She was scheming ways to convince Nick to let her work Saturday when her worrying thoughts were interrupted by a bottle being sat down in front of her and a voice that cut through the music so well it sent goosebumps down her arms.

“Looks like you could use this, sister.”

The voice was startling on its own but when Asher looked up she felt her cheeks flush at the site of who it belonged to. He was blonde and lean, she could tell that from his cheekbones and open suit jacket. His eyes a deep set pair of bloodshot blue with dark circles under them that could put hers to shame. There was a wide scar starting under the jaw that ended in a point on his chin, another carved into his upper lip and cheek with pockmarks and smaller scars across the rest.  _ Ghoulishly Handsome  _ she thought as her fingers wrapped around the bottle but eyes stayed on his face. 

“Name’s John, but folks at the bar call me Hancock.”

“I’m Ash, nice to meet you. My uncle put you up to this?”

“Nick said you were perceptive.” He gave her a quick once over and grinned, producing a small baggie from inside his jacket, “wanna party?”

She’d been talking to the guy for less than two minutes and he’s already offering her drugs. In any normal situation Ash would politely decline the offer, but there was something about him that made her consider it. And she was stressed. And Nick told her to lighten up- have some fun. Weren’t drugs supposed to be fun?

“Is that like...coke?”

He seemed surprised, “never done it before?”

“Oh, I’m a lame ass. I’ve never done anything.” She laughed taking a drink of the beer to cover her sudden self consciousness from being a mostly straight edge punk.

“First time for everything.” he offered with a softer smile.

Maybe it was the red neon light washing over his handsome face or the fact that Nick gave her an unaware encouraging smile when she peered over Hancock’s shoulder. Most likely it was because she was bored and desperately looking for a reason not to think about work.

“Ok.”

“I knew I’d like you, follow me.”

Ash polished off the rest of her drink before following him past the restrooms to a door marked with a bright V.I.P sign. The room was lit with string lights and tastefully decorated to club standards with overly plush sofas that probably had to be fumigated every year. Hancock was greeted warmly when they came in and he was quick to push her to the front for introductions.

“Mac, Cait- this is Valentine’s niece, Ash.”

“Ah, you’re the one Nicky’s been talkin’ about. What’s he doin’ lettin’ ya hang around this arsehole?” Cait teased.

“Aw, come on don’t be like that. I got permission to corrupt this one- well, not  _ express _ permission but-”

“Hancock’s an asshole but he’s good people. He tries to get you to do something you don’t want just let me know. I’ll kick his ass out.” Mac motioned to the ‘Goodneighbor’ embroidered on their shirts. The bouncers.

“Motherfucker, I’m the one that writes your checks.”

“Ya and it’s barely legible.”

She laughed at the exchange, her bright smile catching Hancock’s attention and reminding him why they were here in the first place. He threw an arm around her shoulders and she returned with one around his waist, felt almost too natural.

“Stop distractin’ me, I’ve got this patron here that needs to learn how to have a good time. Go do your jobs, make sure none of those Brotherhood frat boys are causin’ harm.”

Once the door was closed Hancock flipped a switch turning off the VIP sign outside and locked the door. In any other situation that would have definitely been a red flag yet Ash still didn’t get it- her usual gut feeling to distrust most men. The absence of that was what made her uneasy. He noticed and gave a raspy chuckle.

“I figured you’d wanna be comfortable your first hit, most folks don’t like eyes on ‘em.”

“That’s actually really considerate, thank you. Sooo, how do you do coke? Its the one that goes up your nose right?” She said as a joke feeling rewarded when he laughed again.

“Damn, funny and cute. You’re lethal, Sunshine.”

_ Sunshine.  _ Fuck, how was Ash expected to not like him immediately.

Hancock dropped onto one of the sofas and patted the spot next to him pulling a table close once their thighs were comfortably together. Out came the small dime bag and a little black box which ended up containing a mirror, razor blade, and several little straws.

“Now, everything’s clean I put these straws in my kit today and don’t go fuckin’ sharing bills or straws with other people like you see the dipshits do in the movies if you start doing it on the reg. And you gotta make sure your stuffs clean and not cut with a bunch of dumb shit like baking powder or sugar, got it?”

“Should I be writing this down?”

He continued without missing a beat, “cut it real fine so ya limit nosebleeds then like ya said it goes up your nose.”

Before she could process how quickly John was able to dump a small amount onto the mirror and cut it into a short line he was holding one of the small straws out to her. Ash blinked at it dumbly for a few seconds before taking it and looking at the coke. Actual cocaine. On a mirror. Cut for her by some guy she just met. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t wanna. I’m not some perv trying to get ya high or nothin’, if you don’t want to do it we can go back to the bar and- oh shit, you took that like a champ!”

She let out a deep breath as he was rambling and before she changed her mind leaned down and took the hit in one quick motion like she had seen in movies. The sensation of it made her shoot straight back against the couch- white hot at first before suddenly fading out to numbness and leaving dopamine in its wake.

“Don’t leave me hangin’ Sunshine, how’s it feel?”

“Good.” She answered honestly feeling her body warm and wondering faintly how bad the come down would be.

“See, what’d I tell ya? Not bad! You just let that run its course, don’t wanna get ya too coked out.” 

He rubbed her back for a few seconds before finishing what was on the mirror and laying back against the couch with her. 

“So you own a bar and have a great knowledge of drug paraphernalia. You a dealer?”

“Best damn dealer in Boston. Now lets go get you a drink, I’m not leavin’ your side tonight until I’m convinced you’ve had a great time.”

~

True to his word Hancock hadn’t left her side the whole night and even promised Nick he’d make sure she got back home safely. He told himself it was because it was Nick Valentine’s niece and it was a favor to his friend, but fuck the girl was a great time. Being easy on the eyes wasn’t a bad thing either.

“Ok you fucking degenerates it’s past last call now get the fuck out so I can go home and stop looking at your ugly mugs. That includes you, Hancock! I ain’t cleaning up a mess when I have to come back to this shit hole in 12 hours.”

“No love for your boss, Charlie?”

The bartender responded with a middle finger and hancock replied with the same. Ash could tell he was well liked among the people here, they were comfortable enough to talk shit but always came when he needed something. She was pulled out of her admiration when the now familiar arm was around her shoulders again.

“Hungry?”

“You read my mind.”

“Good, I’m fucking starving. I know this little breakfast place a few blocks up, best french toast you’ll ever have.”

It was a cute little hole in the wall and they were greeted by a blonde named Holly as soon as the door opened welcoming them into warmth and the smell of breakfast at 4am. 

“Hancock! Oh, and who’s your friend? Quite the looker.”

“Not so bad yourself.” Ash shot back with a flirty grin.

“Oh, sweetheart don’t tease me I still got half a shift left.”

Holly gave them a back booth with fresh coffee and a wink. The hot cup in her hands sobered Ash up enough for her to realize how fun Hancock made the night for her and now taking her to get breakfast- it was appreciated. Maybe he did this with all the girls he was trying to get to buy from him in the future or it was just a favor to her uncle. Whatever the reason Ash was grateful.

“Thanks for this. I mean I really needed it and I’ve had more fun tonight than I have in awhile.”

“Thanks for lettin’ me take care of ya.” 

Their legs brushed under the table and neither moved to stop it. 

_ Nick could have fucking warned me  _ Hancock thought, even with washed out make up and a little dried blood under her nose she was a fucking sight. And she knew it too. The way she carried herself screamed self respect and ‘don’t fuck with me’. John loved a gal with confidence although sometimes the self respect part could get in the way when it came to actually being seen with him in daylight. 

As if to confirm his self deprecation a small gasp and whispers came from a pair of young club goers trying to sober up a few tables over. Hancock didn’t pay it any mind, but when they both looked in his direction for too long with whispers Ash certainly had something to say.

“You lose somethin’ over here?” She said loud enough for other heads in the diner to turn and look at the young women. 

“Wha-? No, no, no sorry.” They both stuttered out embarrassed apologies and turned their attention back to the menu.

Hancock took her hand that was lying on the table trying to stifle a laugh, “easy babe. Don’t worry about it, I’m used to it.”

“Maybe I’m just jealous.”

“Ah, good cover up. If it had been a few years ago I would have believed ya.”

The cocky smile faltered for a split second but it was long enough for Asher to pick up. Her tilted head and concerned face spurned Hancock on, the words falling out of his mouth like he needed to get it out.

“I got real deep into the hard shit about 7 years ago. Shit I had no business doin’, that I  _ knew  _ I shouldn’t be doin’. Some weird experimental military drug for combat that got me so fucking high- a bad high. And when I have bad highs I uh, have this habit of...hurtin’ myself, pickin’ at my skin.”

The door wasn’t opened but Ash felt a cold draft wash over her at where this was going.

“Face was already pretty fucked with scabs when I took it again and figured I could just carve out what I didn’t want. Woke up a few days later in the hospital going through detox. Met Nick though, first time the poor bastard came to Goodneighbor he walks into the bathroom to find me bleedin’ out on the floor trying to cut my damn face off.”

Hancock was quiet for a moment before realizing what he just dumped on her, “shit, sorry. I don’t usually talk about it and we’re about to eat I shouldn’t have-”

“Please, I have to go through phone records of cheating spouses at work all the time, I’ve listened to way worse eating salad at my desk.”

“Now that I believe.”

The rest of breakfast was filled with chatting and laughter and both looked disappointed when they realized daylight broke filling the diner with sunlight. It had been a great night but it was over and they needed to go home. 

“Sure you don’t need a ride?”

“My Uber’s on the way now so I’m good.” Ash answered pretending to look at her phone and added, “will I see you again? I mean obviously if I go to Goodneighbor I will, but like if you wanted to hang out that would be cool.”

John felt his chest warm at the offer, “hell yeah I do. Not done corrupting you yet anyway.”

After exchanging numbers they hugged, savoring the contact. He could not remember the last time he received this much affection from someone who wasn’t just in it for a fix at the end. Feeling her hug back with equal pressure grounded him and when they pulled away John kept his hands on her soft waist. Ash didn’t mind the hands or how close he was, smelling like syrup and whiskey. There was a brief moment both thought they were going to lean in when a honk from her Uber startled them apart. 


	2. House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn makes a brief appearance and some smut

_ Having a party at my place tonight you should come  _

Ash was organizing files spread out on the kitchen floor when her screen lit with the text from Hancock, her face spreading into a smile on reflex. They had been texting off and on for a few weeks. Just small things- getting to know each other, sending memes, making fun of Nick.

_ And miss spending another friday night watching old cop dramas with my uncle? Idk if i can reschedule that _

A series of laughing crying and other emojis was his response followed by an address. 

“Hey, Nick?” Ash called, popping her head into the back stairwell that led to the Valentine P.I Agency office downstairs.

“Ya?”

“I’m going out tonight, hopefully won’t be back too late.”

“Bout time you started having fun.” He teased. “I don’t wanna see you back in the apartment before 2.”

“Ya, ya whatever.”

She decided to get there late hoping that it would make her seem cooler and laid back yet there was a sinking suspicion nothing could. The place was nice, an older two story colonial style on a corner lot in a quaint little neighborhood that he probably terrorized with these parties. There were people loitering on the porch when she walked up, not moving from their place around the door when she went to go through. 

“Whoa, whoa hold up. You don’t have to go inside, I got everything you could want right here. Just tell me what you need and I’m sure we could work out a reasonable price.” He gave her a smile and once over that all but said blow job for drugs.

“Uh, no thanks, I’m not here to score just here for the party.”

“Just here for the party, huh? 20 bucks then.”

“Excuse me?”

“$20 or you don’t go in, pretty fuckin’ simple.” 

He was wearing on her already thin nerves and Ash wasn’t about to be strong armed by some bald asshole with a fake leather jacket. She straightened up, looking him up and down with a face that read ‘unimpressed’.

“Look man, I can understand $5 or even $10 but I’m not paying 20 bucks to get into a party that I was invited to. So just move and extort the next dumbass that comes along.”

“Ohhh, were you invited here? Did you hear that guys she was invited.”

His cronies laughed with him and the asshole remained in her way only this time he got in her face.

“You think I’m stupid? You aren’t the first dumb bitch to say you were ‘invited here’. So either pay me or get the fuck out.”

“Who the fuck do you think you calling a dumb bitch,  _ bitch. _ ”

A louder argument ensued and Ash turned to leave not willing to put up with this level of bullshit just to see some fucking guy. How stupid could she possibly be to think that Hancock was  _ actually  _ into her instead of just some  _ stupid  _ girl he could hook onto something and sell to.  _ Fucking idiot that asshole was right you’re a dumb bitch- _

“What the fuck is goin’ on out here? Shit, Ash? Ash, you made it! Wait!”

She turned in time for John to pull her into a hug and wrap an arm around her shoulders, “I was starting to think you weren’t gonna show, sent you a message a few minutes ago checkin’ in.”

He even sounded sheepish and Ash felt all the worry melt away.

“Well, I would have been in sooner but I was arguing with your doorman about the entrance fee. I don’t really have to pay it do I?”

“Entrance fee? Finn, you kidding me, I put you out here to deal and make sure no cops come in and you’re tryin’ to get shit on the side?”

Finn looked like he was starting to sweat despite the cold, “come on, she looks like a narc! I was just trying to make sure she really belonged here.”

“Go home.”

“Hancock-”

Hancock fixed him with a glare and he shut up, brushing past them to leave as the other two stood there worried.

“Think you two can manage not to fuck up anything else up?”

“Sure thing, boss.”

He pulled her inside past crowds of people drinking and having a good time. Mac and Cait waved when they passed before giving each other a knowing look, both having to listen to John gush every time she messaged him back over the past few weeks. The other person who had to put up with it being a hot, burly redhead waiting for them in the living room.

“Fahrenheit, this is Ash.”

“Thank god you finally showed, didn’t think he was ever gonna shut up.” Fahr didn’t seem impressed with her, “you don’t look like a junkie though.”

“I’m not, I mean I tried coke for the first time a few weeks ago if that counts?”

She laughed at that, “oh fuck. What are you doin’ with him then?”

“I...like him? I think we’re friends? Is that not- am I wrong?”

“Nah, I’m just fuckin’ with ya. Here have a drink since John doesn’t seem to have any manners.” 

Fahr got her a beer from the keg so she’d have something to sip as Hancock showed her around and introduced her to people. The redhead was intimidating sure but still gave her a somewhat approving smile when they walked away. The house had a surprising amount of Historical items lining the walls and despite the crowd was fairly clean. One of the occupied guest rooms had a group lounging around with the lights dimmed looking blitzed and kinda lost.

“Doin’ good in here, De Luca?”

“Heyyy, Hancock. Ya man, great shit tonight for real, like it’s even better than the last time we dealt it...yo, you want a hit?” De Luca asked holding what looked like an inhaler out to her.

“What is it?”

“Pffft, it’s jet.”

“Is that like a new weird vape or something?”

“What? No, no, no you ever seen that one movie with the judge and the psychic chick- Dredd? It’s like Slow-Mo, makes you feel like time is slowed down for a fucking great high.”

That sounded intimidating. Coke at least Ash knew about, but this was some new shit like bath salts or something. The look on her face must’ve given away her fear because Hancock waved De Luca off.

“Ash here’s a little shy.”

“Ahh new fish? Don’t worry you’ll get over it.” He said flippantly handing the inhaler to Hancock who pocketed the drug.

After they left the guest room John ignored the remaining rooms in favor of leading her down the hall to a locked door. 

“Learned my lesson early on- keep your bedroom door locked if you like to have house parties. You’d be surprised how much bodily fluid a mattress can absorb.”

The master bedroom was large with an electric fireplace on one side that had a small flame going. Posters lined the wall along with what looked to be the original Goodneighbor neon sign. Cups and plates were stacked by the messy bed, giving it that nice lived in kinda depressed vibe that Ash knew all too well. 

“Is that old school neon? Looks so good.”

“Ya, old girl still worked when we took it down during renovations on the bar. Couldn’t part with it.” Hancock looked at her bathed in the faded blue/red of the neon and went on, “sorry for tonight. Finn doesn’t have the best people skills and I shoulda warned you about all the shit in the house. Not how I wanted it to go.”

“Finn was annoying for sure, but what are you talking about? Its a party I knew there was gonna be drugs here.”

“Don’t bullshit me. I saw how you looked when De Luca tried giving you that jet.”

“I’ve never heard of it before and it sounded weird. I didn’t want to seem like a narc.”

“You’re not a narc, sweetheart.”

“Just lame.” Ash rolled her eyes, curiosity getting the better of her she added, “I’d try it if you’re with me.”

There was a moment of silence until she looked at him and he pressed on, “you trust me?”

“Yes.” The word came out of her mouth like some sort of confession. Too quick but true.

Hancock moved until he was right in front of her with their noses almost touching. One hand held the jet inhaler as the other came to cradle her chin,

“Just breathe in.” He instructed lifting the inhaler and emptying a small amount into his mouth.

Ash caught on quick and opened her mouth slightly when he leaned forward to ghost his lips over hers. When she inhaled it felt like the floor dropped out, warmth spread through until her fingertips buzzed and the touch of Hancock’s hand on her chin felt like something entirely new. By the time Ash opened her eyes everything seemed brighter but hazed and John was grinning at her.

“Not so scary right? You like it?”

“I liked the kiss more than the hit to be honest.”

“Yeah?” He stuttered with the ask. His hands coming to rest on her hips like the night they first met.

“Yeah.” She whispered, pulling him back in for another.

Only this kiss was full and dizzying bringing on a dopamine rush that could rival the jet high. Ash decided that she had kept her hands to herself for long enough and brought them up to his face. He went rigid for a moment but as her thumbs rubbed along his cheekbones feeling the ridges and texture of scars he let out an uneven breath and pulled her closer with sudden need. There was a knock at the door that was ignored in favor of tongue, another more impatient one came as John began to pepper kisses along her jaw to her neck.

“Hancock, we got business. Pull your pants up and get out here or I’ll come do it for ya.” Fahr’s voice accompanied the third knock which was successful in finally pulling them apart.

“Fuck, meeting with Winter I totally forgot- chill out, I’m comin’!”

“Damn already?”

Fahr stepped back from the door when she heard Ash start to laugh and just as she figured they came out with smiles and flushed cheeks like a couple of teenagers. Hancock pressed a quick kiss to her cheek looking unusually sheepish again. 

“Listen, I got some shit I gotta take care of real quick, but I’ll be done in a sec. I really want ya stay and have a good time. I’ll find ya when I’m done, ok?”

“Sounds good.” 

Ash wandered downstairs thinking she could stand around in the living room until he was done but lucky for her Cait linked their arms and pulled her to the kitchen. 

The meeting went on longer than both parties liked. Eddie Winter’s haul of shipping containers in the Boston Port had finally been busted. Which fucked John and essentially the McDonough family out of drugs and a substantial amount of money when they were seized. James refused to handle the problem, using the excuse that the drugs were his little brother’s operation so he could deal with it. More likely was the fact that if James saw Eddie anytime soon he would kill the bastard for slipping up. It took nearly an hour for Winter to lay out his plan, convincing Hancock that he could get back the drugs  _ and  _ secure a better route to bring them in so he could keep his cut.

“Fucking Eddie Winter, James better not make me deal with that asshole again.” He muttered coming down the stairs to where Farhenheit was waiting, “she still here?”

“Ya, you sure know how to pick em, Hancock. She’s in the kitchen.” Fahr said amused.

The kitchen was bubbling with laughter when he came in to see Ash shotgunning a beer with Cait and Mac. Several crushed cans were scattered around their feet like they had been at it for awhile. Cait finished first crushing the can in her hands before throwing her arms up in victory, Mac and Ash following close behind. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as they argued over who came in second. There was an unusual sense of calm he felt watching her laugh in the kitchen with his friends, most likely to become  _ her  _ friends by now too.

“Hancock! You missed the party, man! Where ya been?” Mac said when he spotted the host.

“I know, I know its rude to do business during a party, broke my own rule but it was an emergency. I miss anything exciting?”

Once things began to quiet down they ended up on a small loveseat in a spare room passing his flask between them. Asher’s legs were draped across his as they leaned on one another blissfully unaware of anyone else still at the party.

“So are you a history buff or did the place come furnished like this?”

“I bought this place for cheap when it was nothin’ but rotten wood and bones. I got a thing for American History, especially Colonial.” Hancock took a swig from the flask and went on, “got a degree in it.”

“Really? That’s fucking cool.”

“Ya, wanted to be a curator. Interned at a museum and everything.”

“Did you end up not liking it?

“Nah, life just got in the way, family shit and drugs- but come on you don’t wanna hear my sob story it’s overrated. You sure this is all you want? I can get you anything in the house.” He said handing her the flask.

The whiskey burned going down but she caught him staring at her throat as she drank, his eyes glossing over the rest of her when she finished and passed it back. He kissed her earlier. Ash may have gotten a little high but she knew that was something that definitely happened, which meant that Hancock liked her. Right? Despite the kissing, his roaming eyes, and gracious hospitality Ash was pretty sure that he was the kind of guy who wouldn’t initiate anything...or maybe he was just used to the girls coming to him. That wasn’t a problem for her though, she wasn’t afraid to go for what she wanted.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m good on the drugs and alcohol for now. They’re not really what I came for.”

“Oh, what’d you come for then?”

“You honestly. And to have a good time but yeah mostly you.”

She was looking right at him while she said it, no hesitation and just enough shyness to keep it cute.  _ Came here for me- not the drugs or the partying or the reputation _ Hancock could feel heat coming to his scarred cheeks and wanted to blame the whiskey but knew it because of her. 

“Well, Sunshine,” he brought a hand up to cup her cheek trying to convince himself this was actually happening, “ya got me.”

It took only a moment for them to end up back in the master bedroom. The hurried need from before had softened and the kisses pressed onto her jaw and neck were more gentle but just as intense. Ash ran her fingers through his loose, messy curls as they kissed while his palms found their way to her bare back and lifted pulling her shirt and lace bra off in one go.

“Damn.” Was all he was able to whisper, eyes and hands roaming over her frame to take in how soft she was. “Waited way too long to invite you over.”

“You really did.” 

Asher was on the bed before she realized it, her jeans following the rest of the clothes to the floor. Remnants of her earlier high left trails of heat following Hancock’s movement up her body until he was above her, his still clothed body pressed against hers as he settled into a kiss. Not willing to be the only one naked Ash sat up breaking the kiss to pull his shirt off. There were other scars long healed over splayed across his torso that her fingers ghosted on their way down to his pants. She repaid his affection from earlier while she undid his pants, dotting his neck and shoulders with kisses. 

If this had been like any other hook up he had at one of his parties he would have just undid his pants, bent her over the bed, and it’d be over by now. A quick high, a quick fuck then John would have been back downstairs just happy that he wasnt alone in the house. Shit was different with Ash, felt different since he first put his arm around her shoulders. Something told him that if he wasn’t careful he’d-

“Oh fuck.” He was startled out of his touch starved affection high by her hand closing around him.

“It’s really not fair that you get to be funny and hot  _ and  _ have a nice cock.” She remarked continuing her strokes and enjoying how he quaked. 

He couldn’t even reply. John wasn’t high or wasted enough for this and his fucking nerves were already starting to feel over stimulated from her attention. 

“It ain’t fair I’m gettin’ all the attention.” He finally managed to say. 

He pushed her back to the bed gently where she stretched out like she belonged there almost purring as his mouth found her breasts. Now Ash was getting worked up, she hadn’t had a good lay since she moved to Boston and just from the way his fingers knew how to tease her clit she was sure that Hancock wouldn’t disappoint. Their equal excitement spurned them both on until neither could take the foreplay.

“If I don’t have you now I think I might go fucking crazy.” His voice was rougher than normal and on edge.

“Then fuck me.” She replied breathless.

He almost fumbled with the condom like some virgin his hands were shaking so bad, but his nerves soothed as soon as he was inside her and Ash hooked a leg around him. She let out a curse when their hips met and he settled his full body against her. One of his arms slid under her head to cradle it and he pressed his face into her neck like he needed to be closer to her than they already were. Ash matched his trusts as best she could at first until they became faster and harder. She could feel herself getting overwhelmed by the pace and the weight of his impossibly warm body, her core muscles tightening like she was going to cum already. Suddenly his teeth sank into her shoulder and the shock of it sent Ash over the edge. He followed and it was a wonder either of them lasted as long as they did with how tight they were wound up before.

John moved to lie next to her on the bed as they caught their breath coming down from their climax. After a few minutes Ash got up with shaking legs and began to put on her pants. 

The action caused Hancock to sit up worried, “hey, where ya goin?”

“Well, I figured that you’d want to get back to the party. I’d hate to keep you from it.” 

She didn’t want to seem clingy, still on the fence about if Hancock did actually like her. Not trying to seem clingy was not on his mind though and the dealer wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her back to the bed with a laugh.

“Nah, Fahrenheit can wrap things up and make sure no one steals shit. I can get ya something to sleep in if you wanna stay.  _ If  _ ya want to stay, I wont be mad if you wanna bounce.”

“Do you even have anything that would fit me?”

After a quick shared shower that mainly consisted of standing under hot water and kissing they were back in bed with the lights off and the fire flickering. Ash was bundled up in an old Boston College sweatshirt and pants already deciding that if he let her leave the house in them he would never see the clothes again. The setting was so intimate despite the bass still thumping from the party downstairs. They were tangled together in the large bed and drifting off between small touches and whispers.   
  


“I’m glad you invited me.”

Hancock gave her a tired chuckle, “wanna know a secret?”

“Hmm?”

“I threw it as an excuse to invite you over.”


End file.
